Dans la suivante
by Emyaneh
Summary: Harry Potter ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Peut être serait t'il temps de trouver du réconfort auprès de celui qu'il aime, Sirius Black ? Slash HPSB


Certains pensent qu'il est partit, qu'il a fuit, d'autre qu'il s'est refait une nouvelle vie chez les moldus…

La pièce était plongée dans le noir quasi-total. Un rayon de lune traversait la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre et l'éclairait d'une douce lumière azurée, caressant le drap de soie blanche immaculée. Drap, sous lequel on pouvait deviner les courbes d'un frêle corps inanimé . L'astre lunaire était à son apogée dans le ciel noir, mais malgré cela, une lueur n'était point éclipsée. Seule une étoile brillait encore à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Harry Potter ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un reflet bleuté nageait dans son regard d'émeraude, fixé au plafond noir.

Il était une fois de plus perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées amères, à ruminer de sombres idées, et à essayer de chercher une sortie à ce labyrinthe dans lequel il semblait s'être perdu et qui l'annihilait un peu plus chaque minute en son sein. C'était une nuit de plus, une nuit de trop.

Harry le savait. Quelque chose se préparait au dehors. Et ce quelque chose finirait par leur tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Voldemort avait convaincu les détraqueurs de rallier sa cause, ainsi que les géants, les vampires et les loups-garous. De plus, le nombre de mangemorts avait considérablement augmenté, au point que personne ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en qui que ce soit, car nul ne sait où se trouvent vraiment les espions, et qui ils sont. Car c'est la peur qui a poussé des sorciers pourtant honorables à s'enrôler, de peur de voir leurs familles torturées sous leurs yeux, de peur d'être tués, de peur de ne jamais voir tout cela finir. La peur fait faire aux hommes de folies, et c'est cette même peur qui tintaient aux oreilles de Harry encore et encore tel un bourdonnements incessant. Un brouhaha funèbre amplifiant peu à peu et ne cessant de lui rappeler que la fin est proche.

L'angoisse le submergeait lentement, et un gouffre s'était formé sous ses pieds. Gouffre dans lequel il aurait sombré s'il n'avait pas eu à ses cotés la présences de ses amis Ron et Hermione, mais aussi et par-dessus tout celle de son parrain, Sirius Black. Son seul parent encore en vie, et celui qui avait su le comprendre. Celui qui avait su redonner vie à ses sourires, celui qui avait su raviver l'étincelle flétrie dans ses yeux. Celui qui était comme un second père pour lui mais qu'il aimait malgré cela d'un amour ô combien anti-platonique. Et c'étais là tout le problème. Harry Potter ne pouvait ainsi rien faire comme tout le monde. Tandis que tout les adolescents de son âge enchaînaient les conquêtes, lui tombait amoureux d'un homme qui pourrait être son père et qui ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait.

Au début il en doutait. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrai famille, il n'avait donc aucun point de repère sur lequel s'appuyer pour savoir si oui ou non, son attachement à Sirius Black était légitime. Prenant en compte le fait qu'il était la seule personne au monde qui lui restait, Harry se dit que c'était logique et ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela. Mais les mois ont passé, puis les années, et Harry commençait à se demander si il était normal qu'il se réveille chaque matin avec cette envie indomptable de voir son parrain, si il était normal de voir son visage lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire un patronus, si il était normal que chacun de ses éclats rires faisaient les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité, si il était normal que le moindre de ses sourires tendres avaient le pouvoir de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux et si il était normal qu'il s'endorme chaque soir avec la vision idyllique des sublimes yeux azur de son parrain. Rapidement, Harry finit par se rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'entrait dans la norme des choses et il du ouvrir les yeux sur une des pires réalités de la jeune vie. Il aimait Sirius Black d'un amour véritable, et avait bien compris que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Harry rejeta le draps de soie sur le coté et se leva de son lit. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, comme dans un espoir désespéré que tout ses soucis s'envoleraient vers l'astre lunaire et le quitteraient à tout jamais. Est il vraiment nécessaire de préciser que cela ne changeait absolument rien ?

Le jeune homme s'accouda contre le rebord froid de la fenêtre et contempla d'un air absent le square Grimmauld. L'air frais caressait ses narines. Il reconnu l'odeur irisée de la rose, celle de l'herbe fraiche, et pour on ne sait quelle raison, celle de la vanille. Toutes ses odeurs qui vous donnent l'espace d'un instant le droit au rêve, la possibilité d'espérer des jours meilleurs. L'odeur de l'été, synonyme de bonheurs à venir, messager de la bonne nouvelle. Oui, mais non. Pas cette fois.

Harry savait comment il pourrait calmer son angoisse. Où plutôt qui, pourrait l'aider à s'apaiser. Et ce n'était autre que l'unique autre personne présente au 12 square Grimmauld. Seul Sirius pourrait l'aider à retrouver le sourire, il était le seul à savoir comment le sortir de cette prison qu'il s'était formée lui-même, ou plutôt que Voldemort avait forgée de force autour de lui et qui enserrait son cœur comme dans un étau.

Harry Potter avait mal, et Harry Potter aimait ce faire encore plus mal en courant s'enfouir dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait dés que la douleur devenait trop forte, même s'il savait très bien que cela ne faisait que l'amplifier d'autant plus. Il n'en avait cure, car temps qu'il était avec Sirius, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Tant qu'il était auprès de son parrain, il sentait son cœur battre et enfin, il se sentait revivre.

Les planches moisies craquait sous chacun de ses pas. Harry sentait le bois rugueux sous ses pieds nus et la lumière de sa baguette lui brûlait les yeux, car ses pupilles dilatée, tant il avait passé de temps dans la pénombre n'était guères adaptées à une telle luminosité. Mais peu lui importait. Il marchait d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre de Sirius.

Il frappa trois coups discrets à la porte.

C'est lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas étouffés dans la chambre qu'il commença seulement à se demander si c'était une bonne idée, et quelle serait la réaction de Sirius, et si il apprécierait d'être réveillé à une heure si tardive.

L'homme brun lui faisait maintenant face. Il portait un bas de jogging moldu et était torse nu. Harry voulu s'excuser, mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne se sentit pas le courage de regarder au dessus des pointes des cheveux d'ébène de l'homme qui lui tombaient au bas des épaules

Sirius lui lança un regard étonné et le fit entrer en le poussant doucement à l'épaule. Harry s'exécuta sans rien dire.

« Viens, assieds toi. » Proposa simplement l'homme en prenant lui-même place sur son grand lit.

Harry vint s'assoir à ses cotés. Il se sentait de plus en plus ridicule.

« Laisse moi deviner… Insomnie? » Sourit Sirius, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre.

Harry fit un simple oui de la tête. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorges, au niveau même où une boule s'était formée au moment ou Sirius l'avait invité à rentrer.

« Qu'Est-ce qui ne vas pas, Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire! » Fit t'il en s'approchant légèrement de son filleul.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Qu'Est-ce qui lui avait prit de se fourrer dans un guêpier pareil? Les yeux azurés de son aîné le sondait, comme si il cherchait à lire en son cœur le secret d'un histoire inavouée, gravée à l'encre invisible.

Il avait remarqué qu'Harry était différant envers lui, qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose. Et cela lui faisait tellement mal! Il aimerait tant que le jeune gryffondor se sente libre avec lui, qu'il ressente par lui-même le besoin de lui faire part de ses malheurs, qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait parler dans crainte d'être jugé, jamais. Mais visiblement Harry ne ressentait pas cette complicité à son égard. Peut être était t'il trop réservé? Sirius n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'a l'heure qu'il était, Harry n'avait besoin que d'une chose, d'être consolé.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui, en une étreinte réconfortante. Il caressait ses cheveux d'ébène en bataille de sa main libre.

Harry se lova contre son parrain en luttant de toute ses forces contre un ennemi invisible. C'était une de ses étreinte, une de ses étreinte qu'il aimait tant, et qui pour lui étaient devenues vitales. Une de ses étreintes qu'il ferrait perdurer des heure si cela ne tenait qu'a lui. Une de ses étreintes qui avait le pouvoir de tout effacer. Mais pas cette fois. Harry sentit une goutte chaude couler le long de sa joue. Son ennemi invisible avait gagné. A quoi bon lutter contre les larmes?

Sirius berçait lentement son filleul en attendant qu'il soit capable de parler. Mais il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu' Harry frémit contre lui. Il pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et maintenant, il pleurait dans ses bras.

Sirius sentit son cœur se fendre en deux tandis qu'il posa sa main sur la jour humide du jeune homme lui fit lever la tête vers lui. Son regard se perdit un instant dans les émeraudes tremblantes qui le contemplaient douloureusement. Le regard du survivant brillait d'une lueur incertaine.

« Harry parles moi, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas! » Insista Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il pleurait car il l'aimait d'un amour si pur que son cœur s'en fissurait un peu plus chaque heure! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras il se sentait sombrer un peu plus chaque minute dans les méandre de sa douleur, et que chaque seconde passée à contempler ses yeux d'un bleu myosotis ne faisait qu'élargir le gouffre qui le consumait intérieurement. Non Harry ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution, mentir. Mentir à celui qui lui permettait de survivre.

« J'en peux plus! Combien de personne vont encore devoir mourir simplement parce qu'elle me connaissent, Sirius! » Bafouilla Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en soi, car cela étais aussi une de ses préoccupation, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il songeait actuellement. Harry se sentit un instant doublement honteux. Honteux de mentir, honteux de ne pas mentir.

Sirius resserra son étreinte et baisa tendrement son front. Il voudrait tant qu'Harry n'ai pas à vivre ça, il aimerait tant pouvoir l'emmener loin de tout cela, il ferait tout pour pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, il donnerait tout, ô Merlin, il donnerait tout pour que Harry ne soit seulement pas aussi jeune.

Sa jeunesse comme son emprisonnement à Azkaban lui avaient appris à ignorer la tristesse et à avancer. Désormais, lorsqu'il avait mal, il ignorait son accablement en se disant que « cela n'étais pas une source de douleur ». Mais cela ne marchait pas cette fois. Merlin non. Car cette fois, après toute ses longues années d' errance vaine et de solitude, il avait trouvé l'amour, le vrai, le seul en la présence de son filleul, j'ai nommé Harry Potter qui avait près de vingt ans de moins que lui.

Jamais, Jamais au grand jamais cet amour n'aura le droit d'exister ni n'en aura les moyens. C'est un amour impossible, autant se mettre cela dans le crâne, et se dire que « cela n'est pas une source de souffrance ».

Harry n'imaginait pas à quel point cela pouvait le blesser de le voir aussi triste, Harry ignorait tout de l'état de profonde détresse dans lequel son parrain était plongé a chacun de ses sursauts, à chacun de ses frémissements, à chacune de ses larmes de cristal versées. Non, il ne savait rien de tout cela. Merlin l'en préserve. Il devait consoler son filleul, ce que lui ressentait n'avait plus d'importance tant que lui était heureux. Même s'il ne faisait que déchirer un peu plus son cœur lacéré chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas. Il ne fallait pas.

Si seulement Harry n'était pas si jeune, si seulement il n'étais pas le fils de James!

« Les gens meurent Harry, c'est un fait, mais cela n'est certainement pas ta faute… »

« Mais… »

« Non, Harry. as-tu pointé ta baguette sur qui que ce soit? as-tu prononcé le 'Avada Kedavra'? As-tu explicitement demandé a Voldemort de tuer toutes ces personne, Harry ? »

« Non, mais… »

« C'est un fait, Harry. Tu n'est PAS responsable. Toutes ses choses te tombent dessus sans que tu n'ai demandé quoi que ce soit. Mais je te le promet Harry, tout cela finira… Un jour ou l'autre, tout cela cessera, et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de qui que ce soit d'autre que toi, tu m'entends, Harry ? »

Harry leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue, et se perdit entre les doigts de Sirius.

« J'aurais toujours à me soucier de quelqu'un… » Ajouta Harry en un murmure.

« Harry… » Commença Sirius sur le ton de la réprimande.

« Non… Tu ne comprends pas! Quand tout cela sera finit, j'aurais toujours à me soucier de toi. » Bafouilla Harry tandis qu'un voile de tristesse traversa le regard de Sirius.

« Non, Harry. Quand tout sera fini, tu auras une grande maison, et tu te marieras, et tu… »

« Non Sirius!! » Coupa Harry en éclatant en sanglot. « Tu ne comprends pas! Personne ne comprends… »

L'homme sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceau en même temps que la voix de son cadet.

« Si je ne comprends pas, Harry, aides moi à comprendre… » Tenta-t-il dans un murmure désespéré.

L'aider à comprendre ? Savait t 'il seulement ce qu'il lui demandait?

Mais après tout, Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre. Absolument rien. Il leva son regard vers son aîné et vit pour la première fois qu'il était au bord des larmes. Nichées au coin de ses yeux azuréens, deux diamants tremblants et brillants d'une lueurs incertaines semblaient sur le point de se liquéfier.

Harry caressa lentement la joue de son parrain.

Une larme coula et se perdit entre les doigts du survivant. Il regarda un instant l'homme en face de lui, ses yeux bleus contrastant fortement avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux d'ébènes. Jamais il ne lui avait parut aussi beau. Il s'approcha lentement de lui ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa poitrine et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux et savoura se doux contact. Si seulement le temps avait pu s'arrêter! Si seulement tout avait pu se terminer, là, là où tout commençait.

Sirius rompit violement cette esquisse de baiser en repoussant Harry.

« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais?? » S'insurgea-t-il a mi-voix.

Harry se sentit se briser de l'intérieur. Il ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit, une douloureuse boule dans sa gorge le lançait furieusement. Il se leva précipitamment du lit.

Non, c'était trop, c'était trop, il ne pouvait assumer ça. Il allait partir, il ne savait pas où, mais il allait partir, quitter le square Grimmauld, quitter le pays même, il ne pouvait pas rester, tout comme il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder l'homme qui était maintenant dos à lui.

Il avança d'un pas vif vers la porte.

« Collaporta! » Lança la voix de Sirius dans son dos.

« Alohomora » Retorqua Harry sans même se retourner

« Collaporta, Expelliarmus! » Lança Sirius, mettant définitivement fin à la tentative de fuite de Harry.

Il sentait la pression monter en lui. Il ne savait pas quand, mais cela allait exploser.

« Laisse moi sortir… » Dit il d'une voix calme sans se retourner pour faire face à son parrain.

« Non. » Répondit il simplement sur le ton de la conversation.

S'en était trop. Harry se jeta sur son parrain et le frappa de toute les forces que son corps fatigué le lui permettait.

« LAISSE MOI SORTIR POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?? JE TE DETESTE!! » Hurla Harry.

Sirius encaissa un coup particulièrement violent dans la mâchoire avant d'immobiliser les deux bras de Harry derrière son dos avec ses mains.

« Explique moi d'abord pourquoi tu as fait ça! » Grogna l'aîné. Son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de Harry qui se débattait comme un dément.

« A TON AVIS? A TON AVIS POURQUOI J'AI FAIT CA?? ON EMBRASSE PAS LES GENS COMME CA, SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE L'ENVIE NOUS EN PRENDS! OU EN TOUT CAS PAS MOI!! Qu'Est-ce que tu crois?? Je T'aime! Je t'aime! » Termina Harry tandis que sa voix se brisait. Il n'avait jamais autant hurlé de sa vie.

Sirius relâcha l'adolescent. C'était comme si il lui avait envoyé une gifle. Harry effondra au sol et Sirius s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Seul les sanglots de Harry troublaient le silence de la chambre.

« Comment peux tu… » Commença Sirius en s'interrompant.

« Pardon si ça t'écœure » Cracha Harry entre deux sanglots.

« Pardon si ça t'écœure » La phrase résonnait aux oreilles de Sirius. Comme une insulte.

« Si ca m'écœure?? » S'insurgea-t-il en se mettant au niveau de Harry. « Si ça m'écœure ? Tu veux savoir ce qui m'écœure?? Ce qui m'écœure c'est de savoir que je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ce genre de chose Harry! Depuis le temps que… » Et il s'interrompit.

Harry avait t'il bien comprit ce que Sirius voulait dire ? Non, c'était trop beau, mais il devais en avoir le cœur net.

Il se hissa sur ses genoux, se mettant à la hauteur de son aîné enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'approcha se nouveau.

« NON Harry !! » Rugit Sirius en le repoussant violement.

La tête de Harry heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Sirius ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

« Pourquoi? » Murmura Harry en essuyant une goutte de sang au coin de ses lèvres.

« Il ne faut pas Harry… » Murmura Sirius tandis qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long d'une de ses joues émaciée, unique témoin de sa lutte intérieur.

« Sirius… Il faut que je sache, Sirius… Est-ce que toi aussi, tu m'aimes? » Risqua Harry.

L'homme enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui, Harry, c'est évident, Harry… Plus que tout dans ce putain de monde Harry, si tu savais… Mais il ne faut… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le survivant s'était jeté sur lui en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Leurs langues dansaient en un balais effrénés, une lutte acharnée pour savoir qui dirigerait l'autre.

Sirius repoussa lentement Harry…

« Il ne faut pas… »Murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Sirius Je t'aime » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son parrain.

L'aîné se sentit défaillir. Cette simple phrase avait cette fois définitivement brisé quelque chose en lui.

« James, pardonne moi… » Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il vit que Harry était en larme. Les première larmes de joie qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Tu verras Harry, quand tout sera fini, quand tout sera finit, Harry, On va partir toi et moi. Loin de tout ça. On sera heureux ensemble! On va oublier une bonne fois pour tout cette putain de chienne de vie, hein Harry?? Pour toujours!» Lança Sirius avec un de ses éclats de rire qui ressemblait plus à un jappement qu'a quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Harry rit à sa tour. Cette phrase avait plus d'importance qu'il n'y paraissait pour lui. C'était plus qu'un leitmotiv. C'était une promesse, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur, une étincelle dans ce monde de ténèbres.

Puis finirent las vacances. Harry du retourner à Poudlard, et tirer un trait sur les deux plus beaux mois qu'il ai jamais passé. Puis, vint le jour de l'attaque au département des mystères.

Harry avait cru devenir fou lorsque Sirius avait traversé le voile. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas.

Deux ans plus, tard, il était venu à bout de Voldemort. Et avait manœuvré au ministère de façon à restaurer la mémoire de son bien aimé. Il était désormais innocent. Toute la salle du magenmagot avait éclaté dans un tonner d'applaudissements.

« Hey? Mais où est Harry? » Demanda Hermione

Ron haussa les épaules.

A l'instant où elle posait cette question, Harry venait de pénétrer dans la salle de l'arcade. Il contemplait le voile en silence avant de s'en approcher lentement. Il faisait maintenant face à l'arcade. Des paroles lui revenaient en tête. « Tu verras Harry, quand tout sera fini, quand tout sera finit, Harry, On va partir toi et moi. Loin de tout ça. On sera heureux ensemble! On va oublier une bonne fois pour tout cette putain de chienne de vie, hein Harry?? Pour toujours! »

Harry sourit.

« Oui, Sirius, pour toujours. »

Il avança lentement et traversa à son tour le voile de la mort.

Certains pensent qu'il est partit, qu'il a fuit, d'autre qu'il s'est refait une nouvelle vie chez les moldus, peu de personnes savent vraiment ce qui est advenu de Harry Potter. Mais après tout, n'a-t-il pas le droit au bonheur lui aussi ?

S'il ne l'a pas trouvé dans cette vie, pourquoi pas dans la suivante ?


End file.
